The 10th Kingdom Sequel
by rokchichomesickg
Summary: Wolf and Virginia live happily ever after - or do they? An immediate crisis pulls them back into the Kingdoms. What will happen when half-giants and an angry ice queen come into play? If you like it, let me know. If you have suggestions, let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Central Park was Wolf's favorite place in New York, other than Grill on the Green. Virginia had set him up as a chef there, and he enjoyed working with the food immensely. Of course, it made him hungry all the time, but he was allowed to eat some of it, so long as he controlled himself. Virginia had been angry once that they had owed the restaurant instead of getting paid. Wolf shuddered at the memory, hanging his apron on a hook beside the freezer. He would never again make a pregnant Virginia angry.  
As he walked home, Wolf smiled at the thought of his cub. . . or cubs! He wasn't picky. He remembered asking that old Gypsy crone who cursed Virginia to have long hair - really long hair - about their potential cubs. He hadn't gotten the answer he wanted then at all. She had outed him as a wolf and told him he would burn at the stake. Luckily Virginia had been there to save the day. Wolf rubbed his hands together. It was starting to get chilly outside. He sniffed, a habit from the Nine Kingdoms, and wrinkled his nose. He didn't think he would ever get used to the way New York smelled like rotting garbage, exhaust fumes (Virginia had to help him to identify that one), and human activity. It helped to control his wolf-y urges sometimes. No one wants to eat something that smells like that.  
Finally he stood on the curb in front of East Eighty-first Street. Virginia and Tony hadn't lost their apartment during their time in the Nine Kingdoms. Tony felt it was best to stay behind and help Prince Wendell with something he called an Industrial Revolution, whatever that was. Wolf was thankful for that. He didn't think there would be room for the three of them (almost four) in the tiny apartment. He went inside, steering clear of the elevator. It wasn't broken anymore, but Wolf didn't trust it. He remembered when the Trolls got trapped in there. He reached their door, which still read "Tony Lewis, Janitor," and went inside to find pregnant Virginia lounging on the couch watching television.  
Wolf was still astounded at the magic in the television. Pictures of people danced across the "screen." Sometimes the stories were quite enjoyable. Virginia looked up at him and smiled, causing Wolf to grin from ear to ear.  
"Hey, how was work," she asked conversationally, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth. He sat down gingerly beside her, resting his hand on her swollen belly.  
"Good, as always. You know I never get tired of food," he replied. She let out a soft laugh and nodded.  
"Yeah, I do," she agreed. Wolf closed his eyes and savored those words - "I do." Virginia wore his engagement ring proudly, but she refused to marry him until she could fit into a dress properly. He was certainly alright with that, but he was so excited it was hard to be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Virginia shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable. Being pregnant had its pros and cons – one of the cons being it was difficult to get comfortable anywhere. She sighed in frustration, looking down at her swollen belly. It had been weeks since she'd been able to see her feet, and on top of it all Wolf had started trying to do everything for her. She wasn't helpless, she was pregnant, for goodness' sake. Her fiancee noticed her squirming and his muscles immediately tensed.

"What is it? Do you need anything," he asked. Virginia shot him a look from the corner of her eye, which she felt was a universal sign of "Back off." Wolf didn't seem to get the memo, though. He hopped off the couch and bounded toward the kitchen to fetch Virginia yet another glass of ice chips. Ever since he had discovered the freezer he hadn't been able to get over the instant ice. Apparently the only people in the Nine Kingdoms who had ice were the nobles. Virginia graciously took the cup from him and tried to smile, but it felt more like a grimace. It could've had something to do with the fact that she'd suddenly had a pinching feeling in her gut.

"Ow," she muttered, sucking in a hissing breath.

"It's time," Wolf said in a low voice. Virginia met his eyes, suddenly afraid. She could go to the hospital – where the lovely pain medicine was – and risk exposing their child as a wolf, or she could have the baby in their tiny, dirty apartment. Wolf seemed to be able to read her thoughts because he gave her a small smile.

"It's alright, Virginia. I'm here."

Another pinch grabbed at her from within and an involuntary moan escaped her throat. Sweat started to bead on her forehead. It suddenly felt both hot and cold at the same time. She clutched the nearest thing she could reach, which happened to be Wolf's hand, and squeezed. He didn't seem to mind.

"What do you want to do, Virginia? You never decided," he whined.

"Keep it together, Wolf," she snapped. Virginia couldn't have him panicking on her now. "We can't go to the hospital, remember? That's why we didn't do the ultrasound."

Wolf nodded, even though Virginia knew he had no idea what an ultrasound was. She had tried to explain it, but he'd only gotten confused.

"Alright, alright, alright," Wolf chanted to himself. "Uhh . . . hot water! And. . . blankets!"

Virginia cocked an eyebrow up at him, but he didn't notice. She lay back on the couch and waited for the next contraction. Wolf came back carrying an arm full of blankets and towels. He dumped them on a nearby chair and went to get something else. He came back with a pillow. Virginia lifted her head as he positioned it so she could be as comfortable as possible. He stopped for a moment to touch her cheek.

"You ready to be a mom," he asked. Virginia smiled and nodded. "I'm going to be here the _whole_ time."

"Do you know what you're doing," Virginia asked.

"Sure, the wolves give birth like this all the time in the Kingdoms."

Virginia was still a bit skeptical, but she let Wolf's presence reassure her. She knew he'd let his wolf nature take over for this part. Somehow his animal instincts knew what to do. He began to boil water on the stove, dousing a few towels with it for sterilization. He brought her another cup of ice chips – that she'd actually asked for this time. It felt like hours until she was ready to push. Wolf kept going back and forth to check on her dilating process. He had told Virginia that the books of her world were very helpful, and had picked up a copy of _What to Expect when You're Expecting_.

"Okay, Virginia, this is it," he told her calmly. His voice was steady, but she could see the anxiety starting to appear in his eyes. Wolf was a nervous father, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweat was starting to get in his eyes. Wolf had never been this anxious in all his life, aside from the time Virginia was kidnaped by the Huntsman. He still had nightmares about that. Virginia's breathing had become quick and labored and Wolf could faintly hear her grinding her teeth.

"It's time to push," he told her. Wolf let his instincts take over then. He was vaguely aware of what was happening until it happened. There were benefits to being half-wolf, such as cradling the cub's head when it came into the world and giving it a good smack to make sure the lungs were clear. He cut the cord and cleaned his cub as best he could before wrapping it in a warm blanket. Virginia lay on the couch panting, sweat glistening on every surface of her skin. She had tried her best and now she was tired.

"Wolf, what is it," she asked in a faint voice. Wolf handed the baby to Virginia.

"It's a girl." Virginia smiled with tears in her eyes and looked down at their cub.

"She's beautiful. What should we call her?"

"Ginger?" Virginia snorted.

"Absolutely not. I'm not naming our baby after food," she said. Wolf frowned. He had no idea what to call his child.

"What about Odette? I've liked that name since I saw the Swan Princess."

"Her name wasn't Odette," Wolf explained patiently. Sometimes the storytellers of this world got everything wrong. "Her name was Henrietta, although she _was_ actually a princess of the Second Kingdom, long ago."

"Perfect. Then our Odette will be her own person without having to live up to her name," Virginia replied jokingly. Wolf smiled, pulling the blanket back from Odette's face gently. She wriggled her hand free and clamped it on Wolf's finger.

"Odette it is," he agreed.

"So is she. . . wolfy like you?"

Wolf chuckled.

"She doesn't have a tail yet, if that's what you mean. That grows in later, if at all."

Virginia's brow furrowed.

"How much later?" Her fiancee shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"About a month, I'd guess. I checked. It's already starting to show a little. She'll have a fine tail."

"Hey, that's our daughter you're talking about," Virginia scolded.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Wolf immediately tensed, assuming a protective role. It could easily be Tony, as Wolf had noticed a couple people following him lately. They smelled like the Kingdoms, so they must be watching Virginia for King Wendell. . . or someone else. He hadn't mentioned it to Virginia because he hadn't wanted to worry her. She could've gone into labor too early.

Just before he could turn the knob the door burst open, causing him to jump backwards. Odette immediately began to cry from the loud noise. _Enemies it is, then_ , Wolf thought. There were two men clad in simple leather. Their eyes locked on Virginia as they marched forward.

"Wolf!"

He faced them, growling. They would not _touch_ his family. He lunged at the throat of the larger one and was flung backwards to land on his tail. These men were a _lot_ stronger than they looked. Wolf sniffed. _Uh-oh. Not men. Giants. . . or half-giants._ He got up as quickly as he could and took a fighting stance.

"Virginia, take Odette," he ordered. He could hear Virginia's labored movements as she tried to make her way to the fire escape. One of the men before him growled and tried to push his way past Wolf, but he was able to jump on his back and bite at his throat. The half-giant roared in pain or anger – Wolf couldn't tell - and slammed him up against the wall. He coughed and tried to catch his breath. Where did the other one go? Wolf looked around the apartment. Only one half-giant here. _Virginia_ , he thought. He was beginning to panic. She couldn't get very far after having given birth. Someone screamed, a female.

"Virginia!" Wolf croaked. He looked at the half-giant, who was now clutching Wolf's bite mark. He was bleeding freely. There was a glassy look in his eyes as he came crashing down to earth.

"Huff-puff! Who are you people," Wolf asked the unconscious giant. He stepped over him and ran as fast as he could toward Virginia's voice. She had gone out on the fire escape. He would track her scent. She hadn't gone far, as it was still fairly strong.

"Virginia!" He heard the faint reply of "Wolf" from somewhere below him. He bounded down the stairs, taking two or three at a time. He found her weeping in the alley, clutching Odette's blanket. Wolf felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. Odette was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf let out a long, piercing howl that ended in a guttural growl. Virginia had curled in on herself and was now rocking on the balls of her feet, sobbing hysterically. He ran his fingers through his hair, torn. He could track the half-giants easily, but Virginia would not be happy about being left behind. Instead, he approached her gently, catching her when she threw herself upon his chest, staining his shirt with her tears. Wolf was not above crying himself. His voice shook as he tried to soothe her.

"We _will_ find her, Virginia," he said, masking the raw anger that bubbled up from his chest to his throat. "Can you walk?"

Virginia steeled herself and sniffled one last time, looking Wolf dead in the eyes. Her face was red and puffy from crying, but the expression she wore was no less fierce than a warrior.

"I can run if I have to. Those...you-know-whats...had better _hope_ I don't find them. Because when I do, I will _tear their throats out_."

Wolf felt his chest inflate with pride for his mate. He stepped forward, cupping her chin, and brushed a light kiss across her lips.

"Their scents are pretty strong. You go get cleaned up and I'll pack a bag."

"I don't need to-"

"Yes, you do," Wolf interrupted, looking down at her dressing gown. "You're covered in...afterbirth."

"What?" Virginia looked down and made a face. "Yeah, okay, but they're getting away!"

"My love, do you not remember how my nose tracked you all the way through Dragon Mountain, _and_ a reeking swamp? Do you trust me?"

Virginia bit her lip, which made Wolf want to kiss it again but he resisted. She sighed.

"Okay, you have a point."

Ten minutes later, Virginia wore clean clothes, comfortable shoes, and the traveling pack she reserved for adventures in the Kingdoms. Wolf carried a bag of his own filled with pots and pans, along with a few simple provisions like bread, cheese, and of course...bacon. Normally he would be salivating at the thought of bacon, but right now his thoughts were focused on Odette. If those half-giants hurt his daughter in any way, he would rip open their chests and feed their beating hearts to the crows. He noticed Virginia was also carrying a rather large knife. _Good girl_ , he thought.

"I want my daughter back, Wolf," Virginia said sullenly.

"Then we had better go look for her before the trail goes cold. Let's go."

Wolf followed the scent all the way to Central Park, Virginia trailing behind. Her movements were labored and slower than usual.

"Are you sure you don't need to rest," he asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"For the last time, Wolf, _no_. I'm fine. Keep going."

" _Alright_. Cripes. This way."

The ale-soaked stench of half-giants muffled the pure scent of an infant, but it was there. It was killing him that Wolf could smell her so close, but he couldn't hold his cub. _You should've fought harder_ , he scolded himself. _You should've went in for the kill._ _Well, it won't help you now. Focus. Find Odette._

The scent led them to a clearing in the park, the same clearing that he had come through when he first saw the 10th Kingdom. He heard Virginia's labored breaths behind him and offered his support.

"They went to the Kingdoms, didn't they," she asked, sounding resigned.

"It would appear so," he replied.

"Is the portal still open?"

"Yeah. Thank goodness for the stupidity of Trolls and giants, right?"

"We can't be _that_ lucky. We we're a good ten minutes behind them. I mean, _surely_ they'd know to turn off a magic mirror. This could be a trap," said Virginia. Wolf frowned.

"Oh. I suppose that's true...but isn't Odette worth the risk?"

Virginia said nothing as she flexed her jaw and stepped forward. She looked to him solemnly, nodding once before she thrust herself into the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

A blizzard howled and bit at the exposed flesh of the citizens of the 8th Kingdom; well, the ones who dared venture outside, that is. Most everyone had taken refuge inside, huddling by the fireplaces to stay warm. However, there was one individual who braved the weather and that was because she was its source. The Snow Queen, Ylva.

Ylva stood outside, cursing the world yet again for her problems. She'd had enough issues growing up in a royal family as a half-wolf. Her father, the king, had dismissed her mother without so much as a second glance; however, the king had adopted his wife's daughter all the same. He was without an heir, and he had no plans to marry again.

Ylva's childhood had been lonely and bitter. As a queen she was much the same. Her father had taught her to use the royal family's ice magic, as his father before him. It was pure luck that her mother had possessed ice magic, though maybe not so much lucky as inevitable. Her father had been forced to marry his own cousin. Ylva shuddered to think of the product of incest running the country.

She had waited patiently for the old man to die, biding her time until she was old enough to become the Snow Queen. Fifteen years ago to the day, she had gone through the niceties of her coronation. She had paid her respects when King Winston White of the 4th Kingdom had died, leaving his son and heir, Wendell, a spoiled lay-about, to assume the crown.

There had been some business with Wendell's step-mother, the Queen Regent of the 4th Kingdom. Ylva often wondered how she had gotten out of Snow White Memorial Prison when no one had ever escaped. How did she perform the impossible? No matter. Ylva would achieve what others could not. She would take control of the 9 Kingdoms.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Virginia noticed once she stepped through the mirror to the 9 Kingdoms was that they were in Castle White of the 4th Kingdom. She felt her brow furrow in confusion and looked to Wolf, who wore the same expression.

"No," he said, barely above a whisper. "No, no, no! This can't be right."

Virginia was starting to panic. Wolf never sounded that desperate unless he was feeling hopeless.

"What? What is it," she asked urgently.

"They didn't come this way," he huffed.

"What do you mean 'They didn't come this way?' They _had_ to come this way. Prince has the only mirror!"

Wolf shook his head. Virginia could almost see the gears whirring in his head, he was thinking so hard. She could tell because he wore his "thinking expression" and had begun pacing the floor.

"Maybe they've stolen the mirror from the king. I don't know who would even try, though. Not many could get past the king's guards."

Suddenly it dawned on Virginia.

"Wolf...there was a third mirror."

He stopped pacing.

"Go on," he encouraged, licking his lips.

"Dad and I, we were told that there were three mirrors. Dad broke the one we had in Kissing Town, and my mom had one."

"And the last?"

"It fell into the sea somewhere. This super old mirror named Gustav told us."

Virginia remembered having to speak to old Gustav in rhyme. Not one of her finest moments, but some good had come of it. She learned there were three mirrors. After her dad had broken the first one, she had lost hope of ever going back home to New York. They had travelled to the secret Dwarf kingdom under Dragon Mountain and consulted with the mirror librarian, all while her dad, Tony, had bad luck chasing him for breaking a magic mirror. He then broke the librarian's collection of mirrors and they were chased out of the Dwarf kingdom. Virginia's chest tightened when she remembered the time she had been separated from Wolf.

"So you think maybe someone found it? How?"

Virginia shrugged.

"How should I know? There are ways to find underwater things in my world, but I don't know what's possible here."

"Odette's scent isn't here, Virginia," said Wolf softly after a long pause, speaking the words Virginia had been afraid to hear.

"Someone has the other mirror, then. That's the only explanation. We have to find her, Wolf. Our baby is out there somewhere."

Virginia bit back tears that threatened to spill. She needed to be strong for Odette. Her baby needed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony walked the corridor of Castle White, absentmindedly thumbing through a stack of paperwork clutched in his hand. His blueprints were coming along nicely, though some of them were a little crude. Starting an Industrial Revolution meant completely starting from scratch. He had a newfound respect for the inventors of his world. He'd had no idea it would be this complicated.

As he turned a corner, he could swear he heard the sounds of a hushed argument coming from Virginia's quarters. King Wendell had insisted on putting the traveling mirror in her room so she could come and go as she pleases - when the mirror is turned on, anyway. Tony knocked on the door lightly, hoping it was his daughter coming to show him the new baby.

Tony hadn't been pleased at first when he heard that Wolf had knocked up his daughter, but Wolf seemed to make Virginia happy so he acclimated himself to the idea. It wouldn't be so bad to have a half-wolf (quarter-wolf?) grandkid, would it? Tony could hear the muffled sound of boots on carpet as someone approached the door.

"Oh, hello, Tony," said Wolf grimly. Tony had seen Wolf glum before, when Virginia had been kidnapped by the Huntsman, but he was now so solemn Tony began to panic.

"Virginia?" he asked urgently.

"Dad? Is that you?"

Virginia appeared in the doorway, her face red and puffy from crying. She ran into Tony's arms and buried her head into his chest.

"What's wrong, Virginia? Is it the baby?"

Virginia could only nod.

"Oh, baby," Tony sighed into her hair. "What happened?"

At the worst, Tony thought maybe she miscarried or had a stillborn. He wasn't prepared for what Wolf said next.

"Odette was kidnapped by half-giants. We tracked them to Central Park, but I've lost their scent, Tony. I'm sorry."

Tony felt his jaw drop open. Never in a million years would he have thought something like this would happen.

"Odette? It's a girl?"

Despite himself, he couldn't help but be happy he had a granddaughter somewhere in the world.

"Yeah, Dad. A girl." Virginia smiled at him sadly and stepped away, allowing herself to be wrapped in Wolf's arms instead.

"Does she look like you?" Tony asked. Wolf frowned and looked to his mate. "What?"

"We didn't even have a chance to hold her, Tony. They took her as soon as Virginia gave birth. They came to the 9 Kingdoms, I'm sure of it...but they didn't come this way."

Tony shook his head, confused.

"Wait, wait, wait. So...what?"

"We think maybe someone found the third mirror, Dad. The one Gustav told us about, remember?"

Tony felt his gut clench at the news.

"Then that would mean that whoever wanted her probably has her by now, right?"

"Maybe," replied Wolf, the tiniest trace of hope in his voice. "Or maybe we could intercept her before that happens. The only problem is we don't know where to look. I've lost her scent."

"Prince," chimed in Virginia. "We should talk to Prince."


	8. Chapter 8

"Your Majesty." It came out as a nearly-unintelligible grunt from a large lump of a man called Gar. His twin brother, Big'un, stood directly behind him, dwarfing the large man with an even larger shadow.

Ylva lifted an eyebrow at the pair as she walked toward them. Her heels clacked loudly on the cold, ice floor of her castle. The half-giants began to shift their weight nervously. She stopped just shy of a meter from them. Goodness, they smelled.

"Well?" she asked impatiently. "Where is it?"

"It was snatched," replied Gar, not meeting her eyes.

"Snatched?! By whom?"

Gar looked to Big'un, who shrugged. Ylva felt her patience dissolve like snow under a summer sun. She hated Summer. Gar and Big'un began to yelp and hop, stomping their wagon-sized boots as she let the frostbite creep into their toes. Just as suddenly as she had lost her cool, she began to regain it. The half-giants stopped their awkward dance.

"Don't make me ask again," she threatened.

"Well...we had it, and then we didn't," said Big'un, his bass voice echoing off the ice.

"Go on," said Ylva, eyes narrowed. Big'un gulped.

"We stopped off for a pint and we set it down, just for a minute. When we turned around it was gone. Snatched."

"You idiots! You don't understand what you've done. When I say 'Bring it to me,' I mean bring it _straight to me!_ No stops, no detours. You had _one_ task!"

Ylva ended her tirade by giving them each a well-deserved slap. They grunted, rubbing their raw cheeks sullenly. She took a deep breath. Did she really have to rely on these two idiots? Of course, she knew the answer was "yes." She couldn't risk the other kingdoms finding out who was behind it all. Fortunately, she knew a little spell that forced the half-giants to keep her secret.

"Go back out there. _Find. It_ ," she commanded, pointing toward the door. "Don't come back until you have it."


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf could smell Prince's anxiety before he even entered the room. Tony brought them to Wendell's office. It was as orderly as ever, and Wendell showed no outward signs of his mood, but Wolf knew. He looked up when they entered the room.

"My friends," he said with a tight smile. "Welcome. What can I do for you?" Wolf noticed he cast a slightly annoyed glance in Tony's direction.

"Our daughter," gushed Virginia, desperation leaking into her voice. "She's been kidnapped."

Prince frowned deeply, moving toward his step-sister.

"What happened?" he asked in a low voice. Virginia looked to Wolf.

"Two big guys...half-giants...they came and took her. I tried to fight them off but they were too strong. I bit one pretty good on the neck though, I think."

"Oh, dear," exclaimed Prince, though Wolf supposed he should get used to calling him King. "I'm terribly sorry, Virginia."

"Do you know why anyone would want to kidnap Odette?" she asked.

"I can think of a few reasons," blurted Tony.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Wolf. The King cast Tony another glance and sighed wearily.

"There have been rumors that someone is trying to usurp the Kingdoms. All of them."

Virginia frowned. Wolf nodded. Yes, that _would_ be the reason Prince was so anxious.

"But my mom tried that and failed. Surely someone else wouldn't try again this soon."

"That's one way of looking at it," agreed Prince, "but I've also just been recently crowned. I'm still learning all the ins and outs of running the kingdom. I never bothered to learn...but that was before I was turned into a dog. My theory is that whoever wants to take the Kingdoms wants to strike while we're comfortable."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wolf could see why this mystery person would attack the 4th Kingdom, but why the others?

"The other Kingdoms think the threat is gone, since your mother is dead, Virginia. Their security measures have gotten a bit lax."

"That makes no sense," exclaimed Virginia.

"You must realize that this is a land of Happy Ever After. Once the villain is vanquished, we live in peace for a time. That's how it works here," the King explained patiently.

Wolf supposed he'd have to agree. It's how they'd always lived in the Kingdoms. There might always be one crisis after another, but almost always a hero would show up and defeat the evil. Then there would be a Happy Ever After, and the people would go back to their lives. Wolf had to hand it to this new villain - it was a smart move to strike so soon after the Queen's death, though he didn't know how Odette could fit into the evil plan.

"What does this have to do with Odette?" he asked. Wendell shrugged.

"Honestly, I do not know, but if anyone can find her, you can."

"But where do we start?" Virginia almost whined. "We need to leave. We need to go find her. Now."

Prince tilted his head slightly as he did when he was thinking. Wolf noticed he had yet to break his doggy habits.

"You could start with Acorn the Dwarf. I've been keeping an eye on him. He feeds my guards information about criminals, and I let him go free."

"Acorn? Wow, I thought he was long gone by now," said Tony. Prince smiled.

"Well, he tried, but when he was offered the deal he decided it was best to stay in the 4th Kingdom."

For the first time since this nasty business started, Virginia smiled.

"You've gotten sneaky, Prince. I like it."

"You _do_ know I'm the King now?"

"Yeah, but I'm technically your sister so I have the right to call you whatever I want."

Prince opened his mouth to argue but seemed to think better of it because he just smiled instead, walking back to his desk. He picked out a blank piece of paper and wrote something on it.

"You can find Acorn at this address. If he isn't there, try the local pub. The Mother Goose. He usually stops in for a pint once a day."


End file.
